This invention relates to a power turbine and its means for reducing high relative thermal deflections and stresses during operation. U.S. Pat. No. 3,048,452 discloses a turbine which includes improvements in a bearing support for a turbine shaft which is tolerant of relative thermal expansion of the parts.